I Wish
by Kaoru-Kagami Yoshida
Summary: Kami-sama, aku mohon padamu. Biarkanlah kami bersama, menjalani kehidupan seperti saat kami masih kecil. Menghabiskan waktu suka dan duka kami berdua. Tapi, akankah engkau mengabulkan keinginanku? / "Jangan dekati aku! Kalau tidak, kau juga akan diejek." / "Asal bisa berada disisimu, diejek seperti apapun, aku tidak peduli." / -For NHFD #5


"Jangan dekati aku! Kalau tidak, kau juga akan diejek."

Itulah awal.. Dimana hubunganku bersama dengannya merenggang. Hubungan dengan teman masa kecilku yang sangat akrab, mulai menunjukkan kelonggarannya saat kami memasuki sekolah menengah.

Sampai saat ini, disaat kami masuk sekolah menengah ataspun, kami tidak pernah berbicara selama tiga tahun. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya, rasa kesepian karena tidak bisa berada dekat denganmu.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin mengulang kembali waktu dimana aku dan kamu dapat berbagi kesenangan ataupun kesedihan bersama, Naruto-_kun_.

**~± I Wish ±~**

_**Disclaimer**_: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-_sensei_

_**Genre**_: Romance & Friendship

_**Pairing**_: Uzumaki Naruto & Hyuuga Hinata

_**Rated**_: T

::

::

_Siiiing~_

"Baiklah, semua murid baru harap berkumpul di aula sekarang!" suara dengingan dari _mike _yang digunakanpun berbunyi. Para siswa yang diperintahkan untuk berkumpul di aula masing-masing mulai menuju ke tempatnya. Aula yang sebelumnya tidak ada orang sama sekali kecuali pengurus penerimaan murid barupun kini mulai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid dengan wajah baru.

Setelah semua murid sudah terkumpul, pengurus yang berdiri di atas panggung mulai membenarkan kacamatanya. Uchiha Sasuke, pengurus atau lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai ketua osis pada sekolah itu akan memulai acara di hari pertama ini.

"Baiklah. Karena sepertinya semuanya sudah berkumpul, kita akan memulai acaranya." serunya dan mengangkat tangannya tanda bahwa acara telah dimulai.

"Pertama-tama, kita dengarkan pidato dari kepala sekolah dulu." pemuda ketua osis itupun bergeser dan tempat yang sebelumnya ditempati oleh dirinya berganti dengan kepala sekolah yang berambut pirang kuncir dua dibawah.

"Baiklah anak-anak, saya ucapkan selamat datang di sekolah kami." serunya.

Sementara itu, diantara kerumunan murid-murid baru yang berdesakan, seorang gadis bersurai panjang sedang susah payah mengatur keseimbangannya supaya tidak terjatuh diantara murid-murid yang amat sangat banyak itu.

"Aduh~." lirihnya, susah payah ia mempertahankan posisinya itu. Tapi kalau arusnya sekencang ini, bisa-bisa pertahanannya jebol.

"Kyaa!" tuh kan!

"Aduh.." gadis bernama Hinata inipun mengaduh pelan. Ia sudah terjatuh ke barisan paling belakang dekat dengan pintu keluar. Bahkan orang-orangpun tidak menyadari kalau dirinya terjatuh sehingga tidak ada yang membantunya berdiri.

Ya sudahlah, mau diapakan lagi. "Hah~." Hinata menghela nafas. Lebih baik dari pada jatuh diketahui oleh banyak orang yang akan membuatnya malu ditempat. Ya, jatuh tanpa diketahui itu lebih aman.

Hinatapun bersiap ingin bangkit dari jatuhnya. Tetapi disaat ia mau bangkit dari jatuhnya, tiba-tiba ada tangan yang terulur kepadanya. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" suara _baritone _yang terdengar membuat Hinata dapat menyimpulkan bahwa yang berkata itu laki-laki. Terlebih disaat ia melihat siswa itu mengenakan _gakuran_.

Hinata perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya supaya dapat melihat wajah orang yang akan menolongnya. Tetapi, disaat ia tahu siapa yang akan membantunya berdiri, matanya membulat seketika.

_"Jangan dekati aku! Kalau tidak, kau juga akan diejek."_

"Na.. Naruto-_kun_."

Lelaki yang ternyata Naruto itu ikut membelalakan matanya. Ia benar-benar terkejut, orang yang selama ini selalu dijauhinya selama tiga tahun kini bertemu kembali di sekolah yang sama? Bertatapan wajah pula.

"Ah sial!" Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Hinata keluar aula. Hinata yang menatap kepergian Naruto merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dalam, hatinya hancur serasa diinjak-injak dengan tenaga super.

"Naruto-kun.. Kenapa.. Kenapa kau masih menjauhiku." dan air matapun tanpa ia sadari telah keluar dari matanya.

::

::

"Apa sekarang sudah merasa lebih tenang?" Hinata mengangguk. Ia sangat malu, ia malu karena telah diperhatikan oleh beberapa orang disaat ia menangis. Untungnya ada kakak kelas yang termasuk ke dalam osis yang membantu Hinata.

Ia membuat pandangan orang-orang yang tertuju kepada Hinata berkurang. Setelah itu kakak kelas berambut _soft pink_ itu membawa Hinata ke tempat yang lumayan sepi supaya Hinata dapat menenangkan dirinya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai kamu menangis seperti itu?" kakak kelas yang bernama Sakura itu memberikan Hinata selembar _tissue _lagi untuk digunakan oleh Hinata.

"Terima kasih Sakura-_san_. Sebenarnya ini hanya masalahku dengan seseorang teman masa kecilku yang berpisah selama tiga tahun." Hinata mengambil _tissue _yang telah diberikan dan mengelap air mata yang masih sedikit keluar di ujung matanya itu.

"Wah seru dong! Setelah berpisah selama tiga tahun kini bertemu kembali. Seperti di komik-komik kan?" Sakura menanggapinya dengan wajah tertarik. Memang benar kan? Setelah berpisah, lalu bertemu lagi, bukannya harusnya ditanggapi dengan perasaan senang?

"Tapi bukan seperti itu." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Lagi-lagi air mata keluar dari matanya. "Aku selalu melihatnya, aku selalu memperhatikannya dari jauh. Jika dikatakan kami berpisah itu tidak tepat, lebih tepatnya dia menjauhiku." tuntas sudah Hinata menjelaskan semuanya kepada Sakura. Tapi itu malah membuat Sakura semakin tidak mengerti.

"Jadi maksudnya?" tanyanya.

"Setiap hari aku selalu dapat melihatnya di sekolah, tetapi kami sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali. Padahal saat masih kecil kami sangat akrab. Aku.. Aku ingin kembali ke masa itu saja." lanjut Hinata. Ia semakin keras menggenggam roknya karena di dalam dirinya, terdapat sebuah emosi yang tidak dapat dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Jadi.. Apakah saat ini kamu memiliki masalah dengannya?" tanya Sakura lagi. Hinata mengangguk. Dan dimulailah _flashback _awal dari perpisahan mereka berdua.

_Saat memasuki awal semester sekolah menengah, hubungan mereka berdua baik-baik saja. Tetapi dimulailah dari salah seorang provokator yang membuat hubungan mereka berdua menjadi memburuk._

_"Hei lihat! Dia memiliki tiga goresan di masing-masing pipinya! Seperti rubah saja ya! Atau karena itu bekas luka? Hii seram! Jangan-jangan dia berandalan lagi!"_

_"Hei! Kamu salah! Itu bukan bekas berantem! Tapi itu tan.."_

_"Sudahlah Hinata." Naruto menghentikan Hinata untuk membela dirinya. Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi ejekan-ejekan yang keluar dari murid-murid di sekolah itu._

_Tapi, makin lama ejekan itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Sampai-sampai ia mengatakan hal itu._

_"Mulai saat ini, kamu tidak usah berada di dekatku lagi Hinata."_

_"Eh? Ma.. Maksud Naru-kun?" Hinata berjalan mendekati Hinata, Hinata bermaksud memegang Naruto tetapi ditepis olehnya._

_"Jangan dekati aku! Kalau tidak, kau juga akan diejek."_

_"Tapi.."_

_"Kau tidak dengar perkataanku? Mulai hari ini, kita sendiri-sendiri!"_

_"Tapi kenapa.." belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Naruto sudah pergi meninggalkannya._

"Begitu ya.. Kisahmu sulit juga ya." Sakura menopang dagunya. Membayangkan bagaimana kisah yang telah diceritakan oleh Hinata sebelumnya.

"Tapi kamu ingin bisa akrab dengannya lagi kan?" Sakura menatap ke arah Hinata. Hinata mengangguk. "Terlebih lagi, sepertinya kau mempunyai perasaan khusus kepadanya." kata-kata itu membuat Hinata _blushing_.

"A.. Apa maksud Sakura-san? Ti.. Tidak kok." Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya cepat. Tetapi percuma saja, perasaan seseorang dapat dilihat melalui gerak tubuhnya.

"Ya sudah, kamu ingin hubunganmu membaik, kan?" lagi-lagi Hinata mengangguk. "Jika begitu, bicaralah dengannya sekali lagi. Katakan apa yang ingin kamu katakan kepadanya setelah kejadian itu terjadi. Bukankah ada yang ingin kamu katakankan kepadanya saat itu?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Ia berpikir, apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura benar.

Jika ia ingin hubungannya kembali, ia harus berusaha. Meminta permohonan kepada _Kami-sama_ supaya ia bisa akrab lagi dengan Naruto seperti saat mereka masih kecil. Menghabiskan waktu bersama suka maupun duka.

"Terima kasih Sakura-san, kamu memberikan aku pelajaran yang sangat berharga." Hinata kembali mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum manis terukir disaat Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih. Hinata bangkit dari duduknya dan memberikan ucapan terima kasih dan akan segera menemukan Naruto.

"Selamat berjuang." Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Dan sekarang.. Waktunya menemui Sasuke~."

::

::

"Naruto-_kun_.. Naruto-_kun_.." Hinata berteriak memanggil nama Naruto. Biasanya, jika Naruto menyendiri, ia suka mendatangi tempat-tempat yang sepi.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, tempat sepi di sekolah mereka adalah atap sekolah. Jadi.. Hinata memutuskan untuk mendatangi atap sekolah, apalagi sekarang masih hari pertama masuk dan pasti tidak akan ada yang berani naik ke atap. Tetapi, karena Hinata mempunyai alasan khusus, ia berani untuk melakukan hal itu.

Ia ingin mengakhiri, ia ingin mengakhiri jarak di antara mereka. Ia tidak suka jarak seperti ini. Hinata tidak mau jika ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto dari kejauhan saja. Ia ingin kembali seperti dulu.

"Naru-_kun _ada disini?" Hinata menaiki anak tangga untuk mencapai sebuah tempat satu lagi di atas atap.

"Ada!" seru Hinata senang dikala melihat orang yang dicari-carinya ada ditempatnya. Tetapi sepertinya, ia sedang tertidur.

Hinata menaikan dirinya seutuhnya ke tempat tersebut, berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di sampingnya. Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari kehadiran Hinata karena Naruto tidak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Naru-_kun_." panggil Hinata sekali lagi. Kali ini Hinata sedikit mengguncangkan tubuh Naruto supaya ia tersadar dari tidurnya.

"Uh..~" Naruto mengerang sedikit dikala mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Perlahan ia membuka mata dan saat melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya, Naruto langsung terkejut.

"A.. Apa?" dengan sigap Naruto langsung melompat dari tempat tersebut dan berlari menuju pintu atap. Tetapi saat mencoba membuka pintu atap tersebut, sepertinya pintunya sudah dikunci!

"Kamu tidak akan bisa lari lagi Naru-_kun_" dengan tatapan horor Hinata berjalan ke sisi tempat ia berdiri sekarang. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang kira-kira memiliki tinggi dua meter sebagai tempat gudang yang biasanya diletakan di atas atap langsung melihat sasarannya.

Hinata memutar-mutar kunci atap dengan jari telunjuknya. Tatapan horor tidak lepas dari pandangannya. "Kamu tidak akan lompat dari atap untuk menghindariku lagi kan Naru-_kun_." dilihatnya wajah Naruto menjadi tegang. Memang benar, jika Hinata sudah memutuskan sesuatu dan itu harus dilakukan olehnya, ia tidak akan menunda-nundanya lagi. Walaupun pada akhirnya sifatnya akan berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat dari sifat aslinya yang pemalu dan kalem.

"A.. Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan terhadapku? Kenapa kamu memiliki kunci itu?" Naruto masih tetap pada posisinya. Tidak bergerak sedikitpun karena takut akan ada serangan mendadak.

"Oh kunci ini? Hm.. Bagaimana ya?"

_"Ini kunci atap. Katanya laki-laki itu suka menyendiri di tempat sepi kan? Dan tempat yang sepi di sekolah ini adalah di atap sekolah." ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan sebuah kunci kepada Hinata._

_"Jadi maksud Sakura-san, aku akan mencarinya di atap?" tanya Hinata kebingungan._

_"Tentu saja!"_

_"Ah.. Baiklah."_

_"Oke, sekali lagi, selamat berjuang."_

"Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya kepadamu Naru-_kun_." kini pandangan mata Hinata telah kembali seperti sedia kala.

Naruto dengan perlahan mendekati Hinata dan menatap Hinata dari atas, ia tidak ingin menghindarinya lagi.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Sejak Naru-_kun _mengatakan hal itu, jangan dekati aku.. Apakah Naru-_kun _tidak memikirkan perasaanku?" Hinata menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang selalu ingin dikatakan olehnya kini semuanya meluap keluar dari mulutnya. Seperti air yang dipanaskan, jika sudah mendidih akan meluber keluar.

"Aku selalu memperhatikan Naru-_kun _dari jauh! Apakah Naru-_kun _tidak memikirkan aku yang teman masa kecilmu? Kenapa Naru-_kun _malah lebih mementingkan ejekan orang-orang itu? Aku kan.. Aku.." lagi-lagi air mata Hinata keluar. Kesedihan kembali meluap dari dirinya dikala mengingat kata-kata perpisahan dari Naruto.

"Aku.. Aku.." Hinata berjalan semakin mendekati pinggiran atas itu.

"Eh.. A.. Apa yang kamu lakukan Hinata? Nanti kamu jatuh!" Naruto gelagapan dari bawah melihat Hinata yang semakin pinggir saja posisinya.

"Satu kata yang ingin kukatakan kepada Naru-kun saat itu adalah.." Hinata melompat dari atas dan menujukan posisi jatuhnya di atas Naruto.

_**BRAK**_

Untungnya pendaratannya sukses tanpa ada luka di antara mereka berdua. Hinata menopang badannya dengan kedua tangannya dengan Naruto berada di bawahnya. Hinata menatap mata Naruto serius. "Asal bisa berada disisimu, diejek seperti apapun, aku tidak perduli." Hinata akhirnya mengucapkannya. Kata-kata yang selalu ingin dikatakannya selama tiga tahun ini. Dengan senyumnya, akhirnya terluncurlah sudah keganjalan selama ini.

"Kenapa.." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya. "Disaat itu, kamu tidak mengatakan hal ini Hinata." kembali lagi Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Senyum sedih terukir di wajah _tan_-nya, tetapi terdapat rasa lega juga di dalamnya.

"Aku.. Aku ingin bicara. Tetapi Naruto-_kun _selalu menjauhiku." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku ya Hinata, terima kasih." dengan posisinya yang sudah dibenarkan menjadi posisi duduk, Naruto menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Pelukan lembut yang membuat hati semua orang meleleh dikarenakannya.

"Terima kasih Naruto-_kun_." Hinata tersenyum. Ia membalas pelukan Naruto. Akhirnya semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi telah berakhir sudah.

"Aku selalu menunggu dimana hubungan kita akan seperti dulu Hina-_chan_. Aku menyukaimu."

"Heh? Apa yang barusan kamu katakan Naru-_kun_?" Hinata melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan menatap mata Naruto dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok." Naruto memalingkan matanya ke arah lain dan dengan jari telunjuknya ia menggarukkan ke pipinya pelan.

"Ah ayolah~ katakan sekali lagi." jelas-jelas Hinata mendengarnya kok! Kata-kata Naruto, seperti pernyataan cinta. Masa Hinata salah dengar?

"Aku tidak akan mengulangnya." ucapnya dan mengelus kepala Hinata dengan tangannya.

"Ah.. Naru-_kun _pelit!."

"Maaf deh. Haha."

Dan akhirnya kehidupan kami kembali seperti dulu. _Kami-sama_.. Terima kasih, terima kasih karena engkau sudah mengabulkan keinginanku.. Tapi aku masih memiliki permohonan padamu.. Bisakah, aku dan Naruto-_kun _bersama.. Sebagai sepasang kekasih? Bukan sebagai teman masa kecil lagi.

Aku mohon kabulkanlah permohonanku yang satu ini..

**The End**

Holla _minna_~ Ketemu lagi bersama denganku~ Ini cerita keduaku untuk _NaruHina Fluffy Day #5_ ini~ Bagaimana menurut kalian ceritanya? Kurang terasa kah _romance_-nya? Atau sama sekali tidak ada _romance_-nya? Ya yang terpenting aku sudah menyelesaikannya~

Terima kasih karena kalian sudah membacanya sampai akhir ya~ Aku menunggu pendapat kalian melalui _review_~ _Jaa na_.

::

::

V


End file.
